


Thirst

by burnthoneymint



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: While I was writing this I was honestly just horny for Finral. This is pure smut. You have been warned.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly , I love Finral so damn much and just wanted to imagine him getting all hot and dirty. At first I was just going to write about how he would be in bed but it quickly turned in to a Finral/reader type of situation. I had so much fun writing this, So hope you’ll enjoy!

Finral Roulacase, I imagine him being quite gentle at first trying not to hurt his s/o. But after seeing his significant others red face with their tongue sticking out, wanting more, he shows his true self in moments like these. He relentlessly starts to tease his partner. Slowing down in the most critical moments. When he really wants to make his lover go crazy with arousal, Finral pins down his significant other's arms above their head and just stops moving his hips altogether. He gets the most intense feeling just watching his partners eyes slowly closing, panting as they start moving their hips on their own. Their hips going up and down Finral's lenght ,trying to reach climax completely on their own. A smirk appears on his face when his partner lets out a half moan and a whine.

"Say my name." he says watching his significant other getting drunk on his cock. "Say how much you want it."

He continues to smirk as his partner slowly parts their eyes and starts to nibble their lip. Still moving up and down with a painfully slow pace. "Fin..ral," they mutter. "I want it. I want you to fuck me until I can't see straight any more."

Finral raises his eyebrows. He didnt expect them to be this honest. His lover really was going crazy on lust. He lets go of his significant others arms and leans in to give them a sloppy kiss. His tongue exploring every part of their mouth. His hips starting to move again, his partner parts away with a single stray of saliva connecting them, his significant other lets out an animalistic moan.

Finral was getting close and he could tell that his partner was getting there too, feeling their hole clenching around his cock. He suddenly pulls out and moves towards his significant others face. Their lips slightly parted heavily panting, he slids right in to their mouth. He loved feeding his significant other. He loved watching them slowly gulp down every single drop of his cum.

Soon enough he comes, his whole lenght engulfed in his partners mouth. He could feel them twitching undeneath him. By the looks of it they were cumming too. Who knew his s/o was so hungry for him.

Pulling out , he lies next to them. Putting an arm around their shoulder, he pulls his s/o closer nuzzling his face in to the nape of their neck.


End file.
